Morior Invictus
by Sonorous Serendipity
Summary: Time gave life meaning. The fear of death spurred one to live life to their fullest. She was blessed with a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Morior**_** Invictus**_

**Disclaimer:** It's fanfiction. Emphasis on fan.

**Chapter 1:** _Non est vivere sed valere vita est._

She stood with eyes of shattered glass and lips of blood on the roof of her (_"our"_) apartment complex. Her hair flew out behind her in ribbons, elegant in its disarray. A dull numbness unrelated to the chill of the wind had submerged her completely. She remembered vaguely when she had purpose, a reason to _care_. The memories, once so clear, had become faint whispers.

She knew she had never before felt so cold.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

They were the sounds from her worn standard watch. There was nothing very remarkable or extraordinary about it. Regardless. it was her lifeline, the only thing she had left of... of...

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The steady hum sounded like a death march.

_Light._

The name echoed in her heart as if she were made of marble. Icy. Smooth. Unfeeling.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Time gave life meaning. The fear of death spurred one to live life to their fullest.

The wind had calmed to a gentle breeze, a lullaby.

_Hush, my child. It will be over soon._

She smiled a small, bittersweet smile. She understood. She finally understood.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

A beat for every moment Light had not loved her. A beat for every time her mother had held her in her arms. A beat for every quirk of her lips she'd faked.

She took a deep breath.

And stepped forward.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

One step for her misguided love.

The dull thump of her heels only motivated her.

Another to quiet her inner demons…

And for the last step…

She remembered her family.

xxxxxxxx

I was searching through the Death Note fanfictions where Light or L get a second chance… then I wondered what it would be like if a certain blonde were able to learn from her mistakes and try again. I used to hate her, personally… but she has such an unexplored and complex character (so 'blonde-gothic-lolita-supposed-ditz' haters, please don't run away yet!). On a side note, during the intro suicide chapter, she's finally come to terms with the fact he never loved her. In this fic, she (mainly) ended her life to feel her family's love again… remember, she's forgotten all about the Death Note and nothingness. I'd love to hear from you all, and I pledge that even if there are only like.. 5 people reading this, I won't abandon ship. I'll be rather slow, but I'll still be around. Reviews? They motivate me and make me feel less like I'm talking (writing?) to myself. Thanks. XD

_Edited 10.19.12_

Latin Translations:

Morior Invictus - Death before defeat.

Non est vivere sed valere vita est. - Life is not to live but to live vigorously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_Eheu fugaces, labuntur anni_

The emptiness consumed her very soul.

It was everything and nothing. Darkness and light. Ying and yang.

Time didn't exist here…

No sadness. No hate. No joy. No love.

All were equal.

Perhaps it could be considered a perfect world. Perhaps it could be considered hell.

A faint feeling of warmth began to proliferate throughout her… body?

The embrace continued to crescendo until she was entirely enveloped.

_Misa Amane…_

The whisper was for her.

She remembered. Every memory and experience of humanity. Every embrace. Every blow.

_You may be given a chance to correct your sins._

Her use of the Death Note…

Her… **murders.**

All to try to gain the love of Light Yagami, a man that could never love her.

_Save the innocent and receive redemption._

_Succeed and be rewarded with what you most desire._

She had a chance. She might be able to be with her family again. Mother. Father. Hana.

She found her voice at last.

"And if I fail?"

_You shall return. Do you accept?_

The answer was instantaneous.

"Yes."

There was a flash.

And she opened her eyes. Only to be greeted with darkness.

xxx

Sorry the chapters are so short! I can only think in scenes. Personally, I believe Misa only behaved stupidly around Light partly as an act and partly because, well, we all get stupid around people we like. XD Also, she'd grown up a bit from being alone a full year leading up to her suicide. Lastly, Hana is the name I made up for Misa's older sister [death note wikia claims she had one, so]. Thank you for reading and review, please! Even if it is to call my writing a complete piece of crap, I'd appreciate it.

Latin Translation:

Eheu fugaces, labuntur anni - Alas, the fleeting years slip away


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_F__allaces sunt rerum species._

Misa's Point Of View

I blinked furiously, trying to adjust.

"_Wait a minute. I'm BLIND?" I thought, completely stunned._

That would make this new brand of insanity all the more fun. God must be having a ball.

'Hey everyone, check out Misa-Misa, Japan's next top idol! She's trying to get her family back by jumping through _fucking_ hoops. Let's make her one chance more difficult by giving her a disability!'

Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised. Rem did say they played a lot of poker up in the Shinigami Realm…

Or down. Dimensional stuff always confused me.

I sighed heavily and felt my bangs float off my forehead. I went to rake my fingers through my blonde hair and…

That's when I realized I couldn't move. Nope, not one bit.

"_I've got to start paying better attention." I grit my teeth, on the verge of throwing a tantrum._

I didn't, though. The new and improved Misa Amane was suave. Sophisticated. A woman who doesn't act half her age or refer to herself in the third person. The type of person who wouldn't kick her ex-fiancé in the balls without explanation.

… Maybe the last one was a lie.

"_Damn it, Misa. Focus! Why would I be tied up and blindfolded?" _

…

"_L's holding me for interrogation. This just what I needed, __**more **__people watching my every move? At least the last stalker was upfront about it."_

"**Misa Amane. Are you alright?"**

I cringed at Ryuuzaki's electronically disguised voice. Just who the hell did the bastard think he was? Even if the socially crippled PERVERT was 'the world's best detective', his methods were more than questionable. They were immoral and illegal.

I'd have loved to have met his parents. Who in their right minds would name their kid after a bloody alphabet? At least Lawliet was pretty. What a romantic name. I wondered idly about its pronunciation. Was it Law-li-et? Low-light? Perhaps it was something else altogether.

I felt a chill when I remembered his impending death.

"**Misa Amane, please answer the question." **

I could feel the monotone through the speakers.

"…Peachy." I said in a dry voice, a small smile tugging at my mouth.

"_That's right, Misa, ol' girl. Confuse the fuck out of them." I mentally egged myself on._

"_This is for watching me in the shower, L."_

"**May I ask what inspired the change in attitude?"** The crackling voice inquired.

I rolled my eyes. Typical L.

"You could." I replied shortly, raising an eyebrow with a coy smile playing on my face.

There was a brief silence, only punctuated by the crackling of the speaker.

"… **And?" **

I let out a snort.

"I said you could. But who said I would answer?"

"**It would only be in your best interest."** The voice persuaded.

"I see you definitely have my wellbeing placed above all else. You know, what with the illegal kidnapping and tying me up." The amusement in my voice was thick.

I wasn't afraid. They were after a lost cause. The second Kira hadn't existed for years.

"_Wait, how old am I? Biologically, I'm… what, 19? 20? But I died at 27. What about my time during the void? Should I just, like, average it?" _

I groaned and rested my head on the back of the board I was tied to.

"**The vast majority of your entitled rights became void when you made the decision to become a mass murderess." **

"_Ryuuzaki, baiting me won't work. Okay, time to act like a scared doe. A little loss of dignity is better than being executed before I can even help those ungrateful-."_

….

"_Or I could keep trying to piss them off. That's a better plan."_

I held in a self-satisfied smile.

"_Innocent, Amane. Act innocent... but making them squirm a bit couldn't hurt. Serves them right."_

"I've never killed anyone, Mr. Stalker."

"…**Stalker."** It was a statement, not a question.

"My father always said to keep calm in the face of people like you. It gives them less of perverted satisfaction from seeing me squirm."

"_Don't ruin it by laughing." _I commanded myself sternly.

"**You must have some idea of why we brought you here."** Exasperation. How precious.

"A bondage fantasy, I assume. Are you trying to get me to go along with some kind of detective/suspect role playing game? Kinky, but not my style." I added a wink for good measure.

"**HEY, AMANE! NO ONE'S BUYING IT, SO CUT IT OUT." **

"_Oh, Matsu."_

"So you're not alone, then. I guessed as much. That voice modifier isn't very good. Where'd you get it, EBay?" Mocking. Always, always fun.

There was a slight pause.

"**Let's get back to the conversation were having before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is and why did you approach him?"**

I licked my lips. They were sandpaper.

"Do you really want to know who Light is?" My voice was sweet as honey.

"**Yes, of course."** Anticipation.

A touch of poison.

"He's a narcissistic, sociopathic, misogynistic, in-the-closet asshole who loves to proclaim his alleged masculinity by dating 5 girls at once."

Dead silence. A triumphant smile.

"Yamamoto did tell me he's great in bed, though."

I prayed the Chief heard me say that.

"… **Please address the second part of the question."** Stern.

I clucked my tongue.

I paused. "He had a nice ass." Everything is more fun in the gutter.

I could feel the task force twitching.

"If we're done here, I'd love to get home and file a few restraining orders. Completely unrelated, of course." I fidgeted impatiently. I doubted they were going along with the original plan now. Everything was fair game now that I no longer worshipped the ground Yagami walked on.

I heard a small click. The video and audio were turned off.

Finally.

xxxxx

Whoa there. She didn't just write more than 500 words, did she? The apocalypse must be approaching. I tried to keep Misa in character, but less stupid and more condescending. She's already had to deal with the Task Force, so she'd rather have a bit of fun with them while she can. Her year completely alone and her time in Mu made her mature a bit, too. I re-wrote this like a dozen times, so I hope I did okay. ._.

Up next, Task force POV. And Lightbulb's first appearance (I personally dislike him, but his portrayal will be based on the individual's POV).

Reviews would be great.

Latin Translation:

Fallaces sunt rerum species. - The appearances of things are deceptive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _Mutantur omnia nos et mutamur in illis_

L's Point Of View

She stirred as she woke.

Her demeanor was changed, somehow.

I watched closely as a range of emotions played across her face. It was completely out of character when compared to the porcelain mask she'd donned for the earlier part of her confinement.

Her struggle against the bonds began anew, as if just realizing they were restricting her. It was quite the change from the resigned acceptance.

How curious.

I pressed down the key.

"Misa Amane. Are you alright?"

She winced.

I heard the rough sound of Aizawa scratching the razor stubble on his chin.

Her expression was as sharp as a dagger. The blade dulled after a moment and her features softened. I quirked my head.

"Misa Amane, please answer the question." I pressed, hoping to break through her reverie.

She started slightly… and opened her mouth ever so slightly.

We leaned forward in anticipation.

"…Peachy." Her voice had more than a touch of sarcasm.

"What the _hell?_" Aizawa muttered, summarizing the general thought process of the team in the uniquely eloquent way only he can.

I blinked and tried again.

"May I ask what inspired the change in attitude?" It was more of a prompt rather than expecting any considerably substantial answer.

"You could."

I never quite liked that smile.

"…And?" I prompted her once again. I was starting to lose my patience

She let out a less than dainty snort. I raised my eyebrow at this, my expression never faulting.

"I said you could. But who said I would answer?" She was toying with us.

My eyes narrowed at this. When did this attitude come about?

I tried another tactic.

"It would only be in your best interest." I was a wonderful liar.

The smile on her face proclaimed my statement as bull. Hm. There seemed to be a slight chance we were underestimating her.

"I see you definitely have my wellbeing placed above all else. You know, what with the illegal kidnapping and tying me up." She was on the verge of laughing in our faces. I felt a spark of anger.

Her face returned back to her default contemplative expression.

"The vast majority of your entitled rights became void when you made the decision to become a mass murderer."

She was calculating once again.

Her lips suddenly quirked upwards.

"I've never killed anyone, Mr. Stalker." The voice was sickly sweet.

Mr. Yagami made a startled sound. I sat, transfixed on the video feed.

My index finger found its way into my mouth and I gently gnawed at the nail. I heard Aizawa scoff slightly in disgust.

"My father always said to keep calm in the face of people like you. It gives them less of the perverted satisfaction from seeing me squirm."

I couldn't understand why she would claim ignorance now.

Why on Earth was she going on about a stalker?

"You must have some idea of why we brought you here." This was becoming ridiculous. Something felt…off. The blindfold was becoming a hindrance. I couldn't accurately read her. Or, at least, I couldn't clarify.

"A bondage fantasy, I assume. Are you trying to get me to go along with some kind of detective/suspect role playing game? Kinky, but not my style."

I blinked slowly, convinced I'd misheard her. I glanced around the room. If their mildly disturbed looks were anything to go by, I'd say I hadn't.

Matsuda grabbed the microphone in a spurt of daring.

"HEY, AMANE! NO ONE'S BUYING IT, SO CUT IT OUT." It appeared we were reverting back to classic good cop-bad cop interrogation practices. The real question was who was 'good' and who was 'bad'. I thought I could've taken an accurate guess.

What was the reason for her smirk?

"So you're not alone, then. I guessed as much. That voice modifier isn't very good. Where'd you get it, EBay?"

My eyes widened slightly at that.

"It appears we may be underestimating her…" I murmured.

I reached for the microphone. Maybe we could lead her back onto the topic of Kira.

"Let's get back to the conversation were having before you lost consciousness. First of all, do you know who Light Yagami is and why did you approach him?" I questioned confidently. There wasn't a way to avoid the question altogether without incriminating herself.

She moistened her lips. Perhaps out of nervousness. Perhaps out of anticipation.

"Do you really want to know who Light is?" Underlying bitterness tainted sugar.

"Yes, of course." This would be… interesting, to say the least. I leaned forward in my crouch.

"He's a narcissistic, sociopathic, misogynistic, in-the-closet asshole who loves to proclaim his alleged masculinity by dating 5 girls at once."

It was the loudest silence I've ever experienced.

The entire task force slowly turned to Mr. Yagami, gauging his reaction. It was the epitome of disbelief. I filed it away for future reference.

"Yamamoto did tell me he's great in bed, though."

An awkward silence ensued, only punctuated by lingering glances toward the Chief (who just about looked ready to die) and Matsuda's failed attempts to conceal his blushing face with the fringe of his hair.

I cleared my throat to bring us back to the task at hand.

"… Please address the second part of the question." I said in a flat voice.

A poignant pause.

"He had a nice ass."

I rubbed my temples and muttered muted curses under my breath.

"This doesn't make any sense." I stated in a low voice.

"Ms. Amane was completely infatuated with him mere hours ago. What could have changed her perception of Light so dramatically?" It was rhetorical, at this point.

"And it happened after she fell unconscious!" Matsuda always had the bad habit of stating the obvious. I'd have to break him of that somehow.

A thoroughly bored voice brought our eyes back to the screen.

"If we're done here, I'd love to get home and file a few restraining orders. Completely unrelated, of course."

Now she was just _trying _to irritate us. And it was working.

I heard a generic phone ringtone and reached into my pocket.

"Please turn the video and audio off." I instructed and watched the screen flicker to black.

"It's Light." I proclaimed, precariously holding the cell phone between by thumb and forefinger.

Mr. Yagami lifted his head out of his hands.

I responded to Light's prompts absentmindedly.

"Yes. We'll be expecting you in room K2801."

"Are you saying my son is coming here?" His voice was gravel.

My eyes stared listlessly at the blank screen, thoughts elsewhere.

The door creaked open and Matsuda escorted Light inside, not quite meeting his eyes.

I almost smiled at this. Almost.

Light stepped through the door frame with cloudy eyes.

"Ryuuzaki… like I said on the phone. I…might be Kira."

xxxxx

Woo! Another chapter down. I hope I was sort of in character for L. I loved making the Task Force reactions to Light sleeping with Yamamoto [his high school friend]. XD I initially wanted to have L choke on some fruit, but I couldn't figure out how to fit it comfortably.

I had so much trouble figuring out the Latin quote that fit for this chapter. I think it works…

Once again… please review! It helps me improve.

Latin Translation:

Mutantur omnia nos et mutamur in illis - All things change, and we change with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_Acta est fabula _

"Ryuuzaki, like I said on the phone. I...might be Kira." I recited. My mask was snapped tightly into place.

It was then that I fully realized my father knew virtually nothing about who I was. He was a stranger who merely had appearances to keep up.

I wonder what his social obligation would be should I ever even entertain the idea of confession. Would he truly care aside from humiliation amongst his peers?

I liked to think I could've taken an accurate guess.

I let my voice weave a tale of a defeated teenager who simply no longer knew who to believe. I was an actor and Light Yagami a character I was required to play. To parrot whatever lines I had. All for the alleged satisfaction of appeasing the audience. Just a puppet on strings. There had only ever been one person to see the gossamer threads.

I glanced up. His glassy eyes revealed nothing.

What a beautiful mind. It was a pity he had to die.

_"What? Why would he ask of Misa?" _

The foolish girl hadn't realized love didn't exist.

It was merely an obligation thrust into the arms of others. In some cases it didn't even run that deep. A temporary madness encouraged by the limbic system. It was absolutely meaningless.

A smooth tone assured them all was well.

The room was deathly silent.

Only L met my eyes. They bored into my own and I met his gaze unflinchingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Introspective chapter...

I'm sorry it wasn't longer. I just wanted to use this to introduce Light's character.

I love when I get follows on the story and favorites... but I don't want to be known as "that 20,000 word story with 5 reviews".

(Note: The opinions of the characters do not necessarily reflect my own opinions. I'm a hopeless romantic, so.)

On the topic of love, would you slight yaoi between Light and L? And what about Misa?

Let me know!

Latin Translation:

_Acta est fabula - _The drama has been acted out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Exitus acta probat_

Misa's Point Of View

I made a vital discovery. Even screwing with the Task Force got boring after awhile...especially when I couldn't see their reactions firsthand.

"Ryuuzaki, how long have I been stuck here? I think I'm getting dermatitis. And I've begun to crave meat." My voice slurred from weariness.

The response was immediate for once. Huh. I'd have to mention hygiene more often, then. Or maybe drumsticks?

**"How do you know that name?" **The voice was harsh and demanding answers.

_"Fuck. He hadn't told me that yet, had he? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."_

**"HOW do you know that name?"** Grating and uncompromising.

"I've always been good with names and faces." I smirked inwardly.

_"Yes, Misa. Skirt around the question like a goddamn ballerina."_

Silence. I figured he was waiting for my release to further interrogate me. As if.

"Seriously, though. How many weeks? Or months? Staring at the inside of a blindfold can only be so entertaining for so long." I fidgeted anxiously.

**"That is not of your concern." **The voice drawled.

"It's funny you would say that to the girl who's been illegally tied up and kidnapped for 'x' number of days. Honestly, if you're going to do something, get it over with already. The suspense is killing me." The excess sarcasm was leaving a stain on the rug.

The quiet continued for an unspecified period of time. I'd completely lost a concept of time. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or even days.

**"We are releasing you from confinement." **A curt reply.

"Thanks for wasting a chunk of my life." I deadpanned.

I felt large hands meticulously undo my bindings... probably Motchi, then.

Then the blindfold came off. A searing pain. As my brown eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I took in the sight of a 30 year old version of my ex-manager.

_"Huh. He was kind of cute back then." _My eyes widened fractionally.

_"No, Misa! Eyes on the prize!" _I shook my head and glanced up at the crimson letters and numbers that dangled precariously above his head.

I pursed my lips in annoyance. I still had the eyes, then.

He cautiously motioned me to follow him down the hall.

Or, at least, hobble awkwardly.

"So what's the plan, mystery man?" I questioned flirtatiously. I wondered how flustered I could get him by the time we got to the car.

He swallowed inaudibly and I watched his Adam's apple.

"You'll be joining Light Yagami momentarily."

"Wonderful." I stated flatly.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Mogi asked curiously.

"He's just a boy... I want a real man." I looked him over provocatively and winked for good measure.

And, oh, if he didn't blush pinker than a bride on her wedding day. Mission accomplished.

That's when I realized that there was a good 11 year age difference biologically. I mentally cringed. Being 19 was bad enough once and I would've rather not gone through it again.

Once we had reached the general parking garage, I spotted beat down Soichiro Yagami. I felt a pang of sympathy.

He motioned drunkenly to nondescript black car. I sat down without protest. I noted the prolific white staining the black of his hair. Poor man.

"It's interesting how I'm being 'let go', but I'm still restrained..." I shifted my hands and feet and left the sentence open ended.

Of course he never helped fill in the blanks. Typical.

We entered the underground parking garage and were met with a juvenile looking Aizawa and...

Light Yagami looking like an amateur Abercrombie and Fitch model. As expected.

I paused before getting out.

"Whatever happens... please know that none of this was ever your fault." A soft, meaningful tone.

Soichiro Yagami turned and looked at me with startled look.

I nodded once and exited the car.

Light's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw us.

"Misa? Dad, tell me what this is all about..." Innocent, doe-like eyes. It was a shame he'd ever picked up that notebook. It completely ruined him.

I raised an eyebrow, unmoved.

"Apparently, we're being let go. But we're going out with handcuffs as souvenirs." Rolled eyes.

Mr. Yagami stepped forward with the voice of gravel.

"Get in the car."

"I was starting to think I'd never get out of there, but it feels good to finally be cleared."

My eyes narrowed.

"Honestly, how naive **are **you?" I'd had it to my breaking point with this boy.

He looked startled that mindless Misa could contribute to a conversation without doting over him. He'd better get used to it.

"... Excuse me?"

"Need I repeat? We're still tied up and your Dad looks just about ready to die. Wouldn't he be happier that his only son is cleared of mass murder?"

Light looked like he wanted to interrupt.

"And furthermore..." I wasn't done.

"We're heading into the shady side of Tokyo." I glanced out the window pensively.

He nodded shakily.

"Alright, since neither of you are acknowledging the elephant in the room, I'm just going to say it. We're heading to an execution site, aren't we?"

"WHAT?" He yelled helpfully.

"She's correct... I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution site. It was secretly built in an underground facility not too far from here."

"EXECUTION? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Light was panicking. I suppose I had at the time, too.

"Relax. Whatever's been planned can't be stopped at this point... Death isn't horrible. It'll probably be a relief? No more worries, no more fear..." I said placidly.

"NO. THIS CAN'T BE THE END." He wailed.

"L is convinced you are Kira, Light. And that Misa Amane is the Second Kira. He is convinced that the only way we can prevent the murders is by executing the two of you." His father plunged on unflinchingly.

"But.. but.. he told me the murders stopped!" He had the eyes of a wild animal.

"Obviously not." I clarified curtly.

"L was trying to get a confession out of you, Light. He would've said anything."

We came closer and closer to our destination.

"Top officials want Kira to disappear. No trial. No publicity."

"But that's completely insane!"

"All of this is." I leaned onto the cool window to soothe the pounding of my head.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" Light was hysterical.

I shrugged.

"If these were my final moments, I would want to make the most of them. To just... remember..." My voice became unintentionally wistful.

Soichiro flinched.

"L made this decision, not me. And his word is absolute. Over the years, he's tackled some of the most difficult cases, solving all of them. He's never been wrong."

_"Yet no one believed him." _I thought of the irony.

"You trust L... more than you trust me, your own son?" Betrayal dripped from his voice.

"L went so far as to stake his life on his theory. If the killings don't stop, he, too will be executed."

_"Bullshit." _

"L... said that? What could he be THINKING? I could see given the material evidence, this could be the only logical solution. But, he's making a mistake. How could L come to this conclusion? Something's not right here. It's just... it's not like L at all. The L I know would rely on hard evidence. He has to have the truth! Is he really trying to end it like this?" I could hear the wheels turning in Light's head.

"Alright," Soichiro said, completely unmoved. "we're almost there..."

We drove down a few bumpy hills and parked in a an abandoned area.

The moment of truth...

Time seemed to slow down.

Light questioned why we were here.

A raven's song echoed.

"Listen to me..." He turned to us with a stony expression. "I am going to kill you here and then kill myself."

I watched on with blank eyes. Light's desperate pleads struck something inside my soul.

He took out the gun. He said he would allow me to escape. I didn't move.

"Light... my son. From one murderer to another, I'll see you in hell."

I tightly shut my eyes. A single tear escaped down my cheek.

"NO, DAD!"

The roar of the pistol was deafening. The smoke slowly cleared...

I was in my own world.

I remembered my own desperate pleads as I watched my father protect me.

_"NO, DAD!"_

I was never worth it. Their lives were worth so much more.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and silently wept.

I felt an hand placed on my shaking shoulder.

"...Misa...?" A gentle alto.

I looked up at him steadily.

**"Is everything alright?" **The voice came from the car's mirror. Lawliet.

I shook my head and stared into the camera with emotionless eyes.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

xxxxxxx

Latin Translations:

_Exitus acta probat_- The result validates the deeds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_Brutum fulmen_

Misa's Point Of View

The clinking of handcuffs echoed in the newly furnished Task Force Headquarters.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked hesitantly.

"This is as difficult for me as it is for you..." His deep bass sounded slightly unsure.

That threw me a bit. L was an arrogant bastard. He was _never _hesitant.

Then it clicked. Yamamoto. He remembered.

I started laughing hysterically. Not my trademarked feminine giggles, oh no. Husky guffaws punctuated by little snorts filled the room and paralyzed all those in the vicinity. It was like a fucking car crash. Horrible, but they just _couldn't _look away! Tears of mirth pricked the corners of my eyes.

I licked my lips and cleared my throat. I needed to get a hold of myself.

"...Yes... Ms. Amane?" The steady monotone was back, but newly laced with something ambiguous.

"And you tried to tell me you weren't into anything kinky." I shook my head in the caricature of disbelief.

"E-excuse m-me?" Light's pitch spontaneously allowed him to communicate with dolphins.

"No need to be so worried, Ryuuzaki. It's unlikely that Light would ravage you in your sleep anytime soon." I said soothingly, turning to the slightly traumatized detective.

His mouth dropped open.

I leaned in for the kill.

"Remember, it's not rape if you like it." I stage whispered.

He blanched. I didn't even think it was possible with his skin tone... or lack thereof.

I strode over to a luxurious arm chair and kicked my feet up.

"Exclusive interview with Hideki Ryuga?" I murmured thoughtfully. I picked up the outdated magazine and started flipping through.

The silence was unnerving. I looked up and sighed heavily.

"Can I help you all?" I asked in a bored voice.

No real new response...

"If you're all just going to stand around and watch me look at nail polish reviews, I've just completely lost faith in the police force."

L gave me an icy look that plainly said 'get the fuck out'. I deflected it by blowing him a kiss.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I can go back to my room?" They just needed to get over themselves and cut to the chase.

"...For the time being, you'll remain under surveillance. When you do go out, if needed, you'll be able to contact us using this room's extension. For the most part, your life will return to normal. But from now on all private and work related affairs, Mr. Matsuda will be accompanying you as your manager, Matsui."

"... Hm. Well, he's cute." I conceded after a moment's thought.

Mastsu immediately turned an adorable shade of baby pink.

I shook my head with a small smile.

_"Too easy."_

I laughed easily, this time my usual endearing giggle.

"Sorry, Mr. Matsuda! I didn't mean to embarrass you." I totally did.

He just turned pinker.

I glanced to the corner of the room where Aizawa and Mr. Yagami sat on the verge of meltdowns.

_"Alright, playtime's over, Misa." _

"Now then.." I drawled as I stood. "... is there anything else you need of me?"

"Yes, actually..." It seemed as though golden boy recovered faster than expected. "weren't... you in love with me before...?" He asked awkwardly. Not upset, just confused. I felt a pang of remorse. Why was I so blind?

"Mhm!" My cheery attitude was back with a vengeance.

"... And?" These boys never learn.

"Then I realized you were an asshole!" I said brightly.

I skipped toward the doorframe.

"Mr. Matsuda, would you come with me, please?" The formalities were killing me... but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Flirting was one thing, but a relationship was something entirely different. He was a good guy and I would've felt like crap if I'd hurt him. Even unintentionally.

"May I ask where you're taking Mr. Matsuda?" L's asked tiredly. I felt a spark of sadistic glee.

Revenge was sweet.

I was already dragging him down the hall when I called back.

"To the pharmacy! I need tampons!"

Matsu stiffened in my grasp.

I just laughed.

* * *

I studied the mirror intently, evaluating my new look.

I twirled a strand of my now streaked hair and bit my lip anxiously.

I nodded once and threw away the evidence with a satisfied smile. Time to head up.

The floor itself was vibrating from the hum of computers.

"Hi! Did you guys miss me?" I asked cheerily. Not that I was expecting an answer, of course.

"Hi, Misa-Misa!" Matsuda replied with buckets of enthusiasm. He gasped and gave me an excited smile. "You dyed your hair?"

"I did!" I responded, happy they weren't _all _brick walls. What would be the fun in that?

I twirled and zeroed my attention on _Ryuuzaki. _

"Low-lights." The final letter was softened until it was bordering on nonexistent.

I watched as he started to choke on his strawberry shortcake.

_"Ah, so that WAS the pronunciation." _Satisfaction_._

Light thumped him on the back, radiating concern.

"_Ryuuzaki! _Are you okay!" He'd probably never seen L completely panic before.

L Lawliet pounced out of his chair and stood over me in less time than it took to blink.

"**What did you say?" **His back was straight and his eyes fire.

I met his gaze with a psychotic smile on my face.

"I said I got Low-lights. Is there a problem, _Ryuuzaki_?" I stressed the alias. The best part was that he could prove nothing. Oh, but he knew. I obviously would never kill him, but he still deserved every moment of discomfort I could give.

His eyes were blank once again.

"Restrain her." His monotone silenced the clicking of mice and tapping of keys.

"Ryuuzaki?" Wammy's alarmed voice.

L turned away and looked directly into his caretaker's eyes. "She knows."

xxxxx

It seems as though Misa's in troubleeee *sing song voice*.

Sorry this wasn't a very plot oriented chapter... but I've been dying for the hair dye thing to happen.

I'll be honest. Misa isn't a genius... she's crafty and above average, but not even close to L or Light. Therefore, she didn't realize L would attempt to put her into confinement **again. **I also imagine her as a flirt. :P

Up next, will Misa be "taken downtown"? Or will the Task Force step in and save the day? If she IS restrained, should she just come clean? She can't just pull harebrained schemes out her ass at all hours of the day.

I'd love to hear from you guys!

Latin Translation:

_Brutum fulmen_ - Harmless thunderbolt (a vain and empty threat)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_Non est ad astra mollis e terris via _

Misa's Point Of View

His eyes were blank once again.

"Restrain her." His monotone silenced the clicking of mice and tapping of keys.

"Ryuuzaki?" Wammy's alarmed voice.

L turned away and looked directly into his caretaker's eyes. "She knows."

_"No. Oh, no. It was bad enough once. Twice, actually."_

I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I knew L was paranoid, but locking me up for another month or two? A person of lesser mental strength would lose their goddamn MIND. And I was working on a time restraint.

'Watari' paled.

"Do you m-..." He shook his head in an attempt to gather his thoughts. "You're certain, then?"

L studied me with piercing eyes. I felt like a child.

_"Gotta keep it together, Misa. Don't break now! You've barely started."_

I felt my mask crack... just for a _split _second. Not even, maybe.

But that was all L needed.

"I'm certain."

"... Y-you... want us to put her _back _into confinement?" Wonderful, chivalrous, thoughtful Mr. Yagami might have just saved me. And consequently would've let me to save them.

...

Who was I kidding. I was just a damned ditzy fool. Nothing had really changed since I stepped off that deserted roof... I wouldn't be able to help them. Ha, I was being presumptuous. I doubted I'd be allowed to live that long.

My eyes swam.

I was just dreamer. I would be sentenced back to the void. There was no longer a question about it.

Everything suddenly seemed far away.

I watched distantly as the men decided my fate.

_Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Y-._

"ENOUGH." My breathing was labored.

The room was struck dumb.

"I've spent _too damn _long letting others control me." I hissed. I grabbed handfuls of his white cotton shirt and yanked him down.

**"L Lawliet. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already. I would have killed Quillsh. I would have killed Miheal. I would have killed Nate. I would've even killed dear old Mail. I could have killed them all any damn moment I so pleased. Would you like to know why you're still gluttonously scarfing down doughnuts and River's still elbow deep in legos? WOULD YOU?" **My eyes glowed red with the rage of a damaged soul.

L looked completely terrified.

"... Kira."

"You're seven years and a suicide jump off, sweetheart." I laughed a long, loud insane laugh.

I knew I would regret all of this later, but at the time I just _did not give a damn._

His eyes hardened.

I shoved him away. He fell backwards.

I straightened up and looked down with pure malice. I took pleasure in his horrified expression.

"I am Misa Amane. I am 27 years old and I died February 14th of the year 2014. I have been offered retribution if I succeed in altering the time line." I knew my eyes were the color of blood.

"Don't you dare fuck this up for me." I growled.

My chest heaved up and down as I tried to regain a semi balance of control.

I sighed and evaluated the damage with a tired expression.

They were paralyzed in fear.

I then did what I'd been aching to do ever since I'd woken up in that cell.

I curled up into a ball and cried. I cried for the chance I'd never be able to use. I cried for my failure. I just cried and cried.

I felt the icy cold of the handcuffs.

"I'm to be executed, then?" A bittersweet smile.

Silence was my only answer.

The pricking of a needle.

And the world went black.

xxxxxxxx

Too much?

I can see impulsive little Misa just exploding in their faces. I hope I did okay! Don't you worry... the story is far from over, ladies and gents.

Latin Translation:

_Non est ad astra mollis e terris via - _There is no easy way from the earth to the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **_I__n camera_

L's Point Of View

My entire world had crashed down around me and I had no idea of how to salvage the pieces into something vaguely familiar.

Her eye shadowed lids slid closed as she floated to the ground, the sedative pumping through her veins. Watari had a notoriously cool head in lethal situations.

I stood shakily and studied her. Her chest rose and fell steadily and a small smile was playing on her lips. Long, ice blonde hair was splayed around her. She looked like a fallen angel.

"_A wolf in sheep's clothing, perhaps." _

I bit my thumb thoughtfully and turned to Kira.

His body language portrayed calm. But then I looked to his eyes. His eyes were despair… abyssal.

"Light." My voice pierced the air.

He looked up with quiet resignation. He responded to my prompt with the air of someone being sentenced to death row.

"Kira." The syllable rolled off my tongue with ease.

He winced as if he'd been struck. He shook his head desperately.

'No, it couldn't be true. No, I'm not a murderer. No. No. No.'

Everything was implied if I'd cared to delve into those chocolate eyes.

At the time, of course, I hadn't.

"Ryuuzaki…?" Matsuda's voice was hushed.

"No need, at this point." A bitter taste was left in my mouth.

My gaze locked with his. I moistened my lips.

"Lawliet." I clarified. "You all know, so the alias is quite useless."

A weight was lifted from my body. I was Lawliet. Not a letter, nor an ideal. Simply Lawliet.

"… O-okay… Lawliet… what…?" He was stuttering horribly.

"I am 100 percent positive of the identities of Kira." I hadn't even needed to say their names. They knew.

Light let out a strangled cry and put his head in his hands.

A somber silence filled the room. Soichiro Yagami looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Please detain Light Yagami and Misa Amane for questioning."

And so it begins.

xxxxxx

So! I managed to sneak on ze laptop to type up the next chapter. Feel loved. :P

What'd you think?

Latin Translation:

_I__n camera - _In a judge's private room


End file.
